Checkmate
by SilverPotion205
Summary: Despite everything, Severus finds Sirius and James quite attractive, & decides to slip them some Amortentia. After a night of 'fun', he lifts the spell. As they go oblivious to it all, Severus begins to feel guilty. Does he tell them what he did? JP/SS/SB
1. Never Have I Ever

**Written for astronauts, What Happens Behind Closed Doors Challange. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Why don't you run back to your little boyfriends and play house, you sick little pouf," Sirius glared. He had just come out of the library, a small smile on his face, before he spotted Severus watching him.

Severus quickly looked at the ground to hid the smile that stretched across his face. He loved when he found either James or Sirius alone. He loved when they cornered him, one on one, to start a verbal fight. The way their face twitch and betrayed their every emotion. He longed for the day when those emotions would something other than anger and hate. Soon, he thought. So very soon.

"I would watch what you say, Black," Severus spoke calmly, though his stomach was fluttering madly at the sight of Sirius. Sirius, the player of their year. It was no wonder, with the way he looked. Beautiful, was the only way Severus could describe it.

Sirius' face stayed neutral, though Severus could detect slight confusion in his eyes. He hid it well though, something Severus admired.

"What are you going on about, Snape?" Sirius growled.

"Nothing. Just that I wouldn't go _growling_ at everyone so often. It puts people off. Plus, they might figure out that your_ bark_ is worse than your_ bite_." To any bystanders the conversation wouldn't mean anything special, but he could see the slight fear that flashed in Sirius' eyes, the way his face paled slightly. He hated to upset Sirius like that, but it let him spend more time with him without looking suspicious.

Sirius stepped closer to Severus, until their noses were practically touching.

"_What_, are you talking about, you spying, nosy little _bat_!" Sirius face was half angry, half nervous, as if he still wasn't sure whether Snape was taunting him, or the use of words was a coincidence.

"I'm just saying," Severus whispered, "that you should be a little more "sneaky" before you creep out onto the grounds every month. And I hear the noises in the shrieking shack. I know you aren't just "hanging out," so I wouldn't be bringing up the whole _pouf_ matter." He smirked, letting Sirius know he knew about their monthly escapades.

Sirius grabbed both of Severus' shoulders roughly and pulled him forwards slightly, -Severus' heart skipped a beat- before slamming him into the wall. "Don't you even think about telling,_ Snivillus_," he growled. He still hadn't backed up, and Severus could feel his warm breath washing over his face. He could smell his breath, minty with a hint of sweetness. Severus could spend all day just breathing in Sirius' scent.

Sirius shoved Severus away from him and he fell back against the wall. Pushing with his elbows against the wall, Severus righted himself.

"You don't know who your messing with, Snape," Sirius said, before stalking down the corridor.

"Oh, I think I do..." Severus muttered quietly to himself. He watched Sirius walk away, a slight smile on his face. He whispered softly, "If only you knew who _you_ were messing with."

* * *

That night at dinner everyone walked through the Hall doors, talking animatedly with their fellow housemates. No one noticed one of the Slytherins missing.

.

Under a disillusionment spell, Severus followed behind the rambunctious Gryffindors until they were seated at their table. At five thirty exactly, the food appeared on their tables and Severus spotted James and Sirius. Sneaking up behind them, careful not to be heard, Severus slipped two drops of potion into both Sirius' drink and James'. He then snuck back to his table and placed a notice-me-not charm over himself, before removing the spell. He then sat down, began filling his dinner plate, and removed the charm too. None of the Slytherins noticed him, even after he had removed the charm, but that was fine with Severus. In an hours time, he would have all the attention he wanted.

* * *

An hour and a half later, up in the Gryffindor boy's sixth year dorm room, two lovesick boys were in a heated argument over who got to have one, Severus Snape. Peter was watching the fight with wide eyes. Remus, downstairs, knew nothing of what was happening.

"You didn't even want Severus before tonight."

"You didn't even like him until now."

A short peck on the window caught the boys attention for a few seconds before they were back at each others throats.

Peter leaped to the window and let the owl in. Anything other than watching this.

The midnight black owl flew in and rested on the sill. Peter untied the letter from his leg, and the owl swiftly flew from the dorm.

"It says it's for the two of you," Peter called out. The two boys didn't even pay him any mind.

"And it's from Snape."

Conversation stopped short as James and Sirius both looked wildly at Peter.

"_What_, did you say?"

"I said that the letter's from S-Sn-Severus." Peter stuttered out, seeing the vicious looks they both gave him. The both of them lunged at Peter, both trying to get the letter. They got it open, both trying to yanks the letter from each others hands.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sirius yelled. "Don't rip it."

"It tells us where to meet him," said James in an awed voice.

They both started at the letter lovingly.

_James and Sirius,_

_I know you will the be in the same place, as you usually are, so I didn't feel the need to write two letters. If you wish to see me, and I know you will, just go outside to the edge of the forbidden forest and you won't have to search long._

_~SS_

"Now he can tell you that your a freak and to leave the two of us alone."

"No," snapped James, "he'll tell _you_ to leave _us_ alone!"

"Let's just go see then!" Sirius growled, and he ran out the door. James twisted around, hurriedly snatched the invisibility cloak, and followed him out.

* * *

Remus watched as Sirius stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, James hot on his heals, their faces half angry, half hopeful. He shook his head, he didn't even want to know.

* * *

Reaching the dark forest, Sirius and James stopped, panting for breath.

"Severus!" James called out, looking about the grounds.

"Severus!" Sirius called louder, pushing James out of the way.

"Hush, you two." Came a voice from slightly inside the forest.

James and Sirius turned around in confusion. Searching for where the voice came from.

Severus stepped out from behind a grouping of tree's, a triumphant smile on his face.

"I see you found me well enough," he stated, walking up to the two boys, watching their faces change to admiration.

"Yes," they both breathed, and lurched forward towards him.

Severus' heart trilled in his chest. His plan had worked, James and Sirius loved him back. At least, for the night. As the two boy's rushed towards him, he held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa," he said, smiling, placing a hand on each of their chests to keep them from coming any closer. "I have some games for us to play, before we start anything," he smirked wickedly at the pair.

"We? You mean we're including James in this?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"You mean, he's including you with him and I, Sirius." James replied.

Sirius glared at his best friend.

"Your both included," Severus told the pair. "We're not excluding anyone. Now follow me."

The two boys followed closely behind Severus as he crossed the grounds, making his way to the whomping willow.

"We're going to the shrieking shack?" they both asked in unison as Severus reached the gnarled tree, summoning a long tree branch to poke the knot. As the tree immobilized, Severus spoke. "Our first game, is "Never have I ever," he told them, "and yes, we're playing in the shrieking shack."

"You know how to enter through the whomping willow?" Sirius breathed, "That is so hot."

They entered the tunnel, making their way to the upstairs bedroom of the shack.

"Rules are simple. I'm sure you've played before. We each get ten flames." Severus waved his wand, and his ten flames showed up before him, flickering in the dimly lit room. "You state something you have never done, and if you have, a flame will disappear. There is no lying in this game, since you don't control your flames. The last person who still has light, wins the game. And you will want to win this one, for the prize for this games, is a kiss from me." Severus smiled sweetly at the two of them.

"Count me in," James stated, illuminating ten flames for himself, and flopping down on the dusty bed.

"Me too," Sirius said, adding his ten flames to the group, and sitting across from James on the bed. The room was now brighter, with all thirty flames flickering. Not for long though, Severus thought to himself.

"Okay, I'll start," Severus said, folding himself in between the two boys, and resting his back against the wall the bed was pushed against.

"Never have I ever... been out past curfew more than seven times this school year." He smirked, knowing both James and Sirius would lose a flame for that one.

Both the boy's groaned as they watched their first flame flicker out.

"Sirius' turn," Severus said lightly.

"Never have I ever, chased a girl. Especially for more than a year," he said with a wicked grin, watching James' reaction.

James glared at him as another of his flames flickered out. "My turn," he said. "Never have I ever... turned into a dog."

Sirius lost another flame. Severus was surprised that James has used that one. He thought they were trying to keep the fact that the group of them were animagus' a secret, but people do happen to do and say things they normal wouldn't when their lovesick.

"Well then," Severus smiled. "Round one finished and your both missing two points." He smiled at them both. "Round two. Never have I ever, kissed a guy." A flame from both Sirius and James disappeared, but they paid that no mind.

"What do you mean you haven't kissed a guy?" Sirius asked.

"I, I thought you were gay." James said in confusion.

"I am," he reassured them, "but I just haven't kissed anyone yet." he admitted.

"Well, that's going to change by the end of tonight..." Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yea, I'll be sure to help you with that," James smirked.

"Okay," Severus breathed, his stomach tingling.

"Okay, my turn," Sirius said, glancing over at James. "Never have I ever had sex with a girl."

"What?" James asked incredulously. "You've had sex with ton's of girls! You should have a flame gone too."

"The flames don't lie," said Severus, who was secretly jumping for joy at the fact that Sirius' reputation was not as perceived. "He wouldn't have even been able to say it if it weren't true."

"But..." stuttered James, "Everyone talks about how they've been with you."

"Girls don't want to admit to each other that I didn't want to do anything with them. I guess they're embarrassed that their friends have and they haven't. I know, it's kind of strange for me." Sirius admitted.

"Well, that was an interesting revelation, now lets continue the game," said Severus.

"Okay, well fine. Never have I ever had sex with a guy," James smiled. This time one of Sirius' flames did go out, making the boy sigh heavily.

"Thanks, James," he said in a flat tone.

"No problem," James replied, but he wasn't as happy as a few moment's before. He was more serious.

"Okay, never have I ever, been sorted into Gryffindor." Two more flames flickered out.

"Never have I ever been sorted into Slytherin." Severus' first flames flickered out.

"Never have I ever liked anyone in this room before today." One of Sirius' flames flickered out, along with another one of Severus'. James looked over at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. Sirius just shrugged.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl."

"Ah, that's a cheap one though. You already admitted that you haven't kissed anyone, and you know we both have kissed girls." Sirius complained. Severus shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry," he said, "too late now."

Both James and Sirius' flames flickered out, leaving Sirius with three flames and James with four, while Severus still had an impressive amount of eight.

"Never have I ever, liked a Slytherin until tonight." Sirius' eighth flame flickered and died.

"Never have I ever liked a Gryffindor," he countered. Severus and James each lost a flame. The room was now only dimly light. The small light cast shadows over the three boys as the continued to reveal their secrets...

* * *

Remus stood and stretched by the chair he had just previously occupied. He had been waiting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room for his two best friends to return. It had been a couple hours, and he still hadn't seen them. He decided to go and wait upstairs with Peter, for the common room was mainly empty by now.

As he entered their dorm room, he noticed Peter sitting by the window, staring off. He hadn't even noticed Remus enter the room.

"Peter?" The boy jumped at hearing his name. "What are you doing?" Remus asked the boy, not having seen him act this way before.

"W-waiting for J-james and Sirius to come back."

"Oh," said Remus in surprise. He hadn't realized Peter had seen them leave.

"Did you happen to see them leave? Do you know where they went to?"

Peter nodded, and crossed the room to his bed to sit down. Remus sat in his bunk, which was right next to him, with Sirius on his other side, and James in the bed closest to the door.

"So, where'd they go?" he asked, as he changed into his night clothes.

"Well, t-they were fighting over this person, and t-then, they got a l-letter from them-"

"A letter? Really? From who?" Remus asked, as he pulled some warm socks over his feet.

Peter ignored the last part of Remus' question, as he continued with the story. "Yes, they got a letter, and then they r-ran out of the dorm rooms and-"

"Yes, I saw that part," Remus interrupted.

"Yea..." Peter agreed quietly, before kicking his shoes off, and pushing them under the bed. He turned to grab some pajamas, as Remus spoke. "Okay, then what?"

"W-well, I watched out of the window, to see if I would see them running past, and, and I did," Peter shuddered.

"What happened?" Remus asked loudly, getting worried at Peter's reaction.

Peter flinched, and continued, "Well, I saw them meet up with someone, and they walked away, and I, I couldn't see them anymore."

"Why are you looking so disgusted? Who did they meet up with?"

"Well, they were talking about liking the person, and how the other shouldn't like this person, and they were going to see who he liked better," Peter shuddered again.

"You said, him. You mean they're meeting up with a guy?" asked Remus.

Peter scrunched his face and swallowed, nodding in agreement.

"Is that what your disgusted by? Oh, okay. Then I don't need to worry. Peter, who cares if they're meeting up with a guy, it doesn't matter who they like." Remus said defensively. "You know that we're all gay, right? Well, except for James, he's bi..."

Peter still had a disgusted look on his face.

"Why does it matter Peter?" Remus asked angrily.

"It's not that..." said Peter in a small voice.

"What is it then?"

"It, they... the person they were meeting up with... it's, Snape."

* * *

"My turn," Severus grinned evilly, the game was almost finished. He had lost two more flames, and so had James, but the person he was focused on was Sirius. Sirius, who only had one flame left.

"Okay, never have I ever, wanted to kiss a Slytherin." and Sirius' last flame snuffed out.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have a feeling I'll get a kiss sooner or later from you anyway, Severus," he said as he scooted over to the boy. He sat behind Severus and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Severus' shoulder. "Guess it'll just have to be a tad bit later than I expected," he breathed into Snapes ear. He looked up to smirk at James, "Your turn."

James glared at his friend, "Never have I ever, liked Sirius, as more than friends." Severus' fifth flames blew out. You could now only see the bed illuminated, everything else was cast in shadows.

"Never have I ever, been friends with a Gryffindor." James' ninth flame, gone.

"Never have I ever, wanted to kiss Sirius." Severus' sixth flame.

"Never have I ever, wan-" Severus coughed. He had been trying to say, never had he ever wanted to kiss Lily Evens, the girls James liked, but he hadn't been able to finish his sentence. Then he remembered how the two of them had been inseparable before Hogwarts, and in their first few years at the school. Yes, yes he had wanted to kiss Lily Even's at one point. He thought of a different way to say it.

"Never have I ever wanted to kiss Lily Even's this year." And James' last flame flickered out.

"Looks like I win," said Severus triumphantly.

"What does that mean then?" asked James hopefully. "You said whoever wins, gets to kiss you, but, you won."

"I guess neither of you wanted to kiss me badly enough..." Severus teased, shrugging the should that Sirius wasn't resting on.

"Oh, I think your mistaken," Sirius growled. He reached his hand out to cup the side of Severus' face, tilting it softly towards him.

Sirius shifted so that his lips were almost brushing Severus'. "I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered, using his thumb to tilt Severus' chin forward slightly.

"Okay," he consented, his stomach fluttering madly. And Sirius broke the gap between the two of them, pulling Severus towards him. He held the base of Severus' neck, placing small kisses to Severus' lips. Sirius' mouth closed over Severus' and he reciprocated, pushing back against Sirius' lips with his own. He was lost in the kiss, he couldn't think about anything else, Sirius and he were the only two people here, nothing else mattered. He felt Sirius' tongue brushing against his lips, begging for entrance. He parted his lips, granting him it. Sirius hummed in approval. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined. His breathing quickened, now hungry for more. Severus tangled his fingers in Sirius' hair, Sirius pulled at the front of Severus' shirt, pulling him closer, their chest pressed tightly together, but it wasn't close enough for Severus. He yanked at Sirius' hair, cause him to let out a low moan.

They felt the bed shift, and then again. A warm hand on Severus' arm cause them to finally break apart, much to the disappointment of both of them. Severus turned to see what had interrupted them, and jumped when he saw it was James. He had forgotten for a second that James was here also.

"I think it's my turn now," he said, and he grabbed the front of Severus' shirt, pulling him towards him. Severus' chest burst with warm butterflies.

He had only a second to let out a small whimper of pleasure, before his mouth was silenced by James.


	2. Truth or Dare

Severus was the one to pull back finally, reluctantly, needing air. Immediately Sirius was straddling his lap, cupping his face to bring their lips together for another round.

Severus turned his head at the last second, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop if Sirius got started.

"Wa- wai-it..." he practically moaned, as Sirius had ducked his head to bite and suck at Severus' neck. The boys eyes rolled in the back of his head for a moment as he tried to remember why he wanted to stop them. Right, he only had them until six this morning.

"I ohh, Sirius.. No, we have another game," he finished breathily.

Sirius reluctantly swung from Severus' lap, amid reproach from James for getting more time with Severus than he.

Severus cleared his throat. "Okay, next game. Truth or dare," he smiled.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, and James asked, "why are we playing these games?

"Because I want to," Severus retorted. "Sirius, truth or dare?"

The boy in question smirked, as if asking why he needed to ask. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss James."

"What?!" both boys protested. "I thought we would be able to kiss you. I don't want to kiss _him_!" James stated.

"Dares a dare," Sirius said, making his way over to his best friend. He placed a chaste kiss on the boys lips.

"Longer," Severus commanded. "And open mouth."

Sirius turned to look at Severus with a smirk. "Oh, you want a show, do you?" He turned back to James. "He wants a show," and they both gave their signature grins, before Sirius leaned in to kiss James again. He tilted his chin forward, deepening the kiss, Sirius bit James lower lip, pulling back slightly, causing James to moan in response. Severus shifted in his seat, feeling his pants tightening. The boys leaned forward again, and James ran his hands all over Sirius, tangling his hands in his hair, scratching his nails down the boys back. Sirius rotated his hips, grinding into James, and Severus eyes darkened, wishing he could be over there.

"Alright, that's good," Severus said gruffly, clearing his throat.

Sirius smirked at him before sauntering over to his original spot, and sitting down. "Severus, truth or dare?" he asked.

Severus briefly debated, before he settled on "dare."

"Take your shirt off," Sirius commanded.

"Is that my dare?"

"Yes."

Severus slipped out of his robe and reached for the top button before pausing at a "wait," from Sirius.

"I dare you to let _me_ take your shirt off," he changed.

"That's not fair, you can't change it," said James jealously.

Sirius looked at Severus for an answer.

"Well you're going to have to be a little closer," Severus stated simply.

Sirius smirked, making his way over to Severus. He took his old position of straddling Severus, as Severus had his legs tucked under him, resting on his feet.

Sirius trailed his thumbs across Severus' collarbone, causing the Slytherin to shudder. He then reached down to nip and kiss as much skin he could, before unbuttoning the first button, his mouth moving to the newly exposed skin. This time a moan escape his lips, and he could feel the smirk against his chest in response. Sirius continued in this fashion until all buttons were undone, and his mouth was above Severus trousers. He could see Severus' 'predicament,' and smirk, before running his hands down and putting pressure on Severus' hardness. The boy couldn't form full words. "If only you'd let me take care of that," he growled in Severus' ear. Severus was having trouble forming coherent thoughts after the attention he had just received. Sirius straightened, kissing Severus neck once more, across one of the many hickeys he received. Severus caught his breath, while Sirius resumed his seat, again, wiping his mouth with a smirk toward James.

"Right, okay, uhm, James, truth or dare?" Severus asked, calming down slightly from the moment.

"Truth," he said, ignoring Sirius' chuckle.

Severus thought for a moment.

"Have you ever thought about being with a guy?" he asked.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" James asked confused.

Severus didn't bring up the fact that it was only the potions affects that brought him here, technically.

"Before tonight," Severus added.

"Severus," he said, "I'm bisexual. Yes, I have definitely thought about being with a guy. I haven't done much with guys, but I definitely have thought about it. Quite a bit actually. Not recently because of Lily, but still."

Severus smiled at the answer. He had never known about James. He knew Sirius had liked boys since the moment they met. The fact that he caught him in a broom closet with another man only further justified his knowledge.

"Your turn," he told James.

"Severus, truth or dare?" Severus smirked, he had a feeling it was going to be like this.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me cut your hair."

Severus' eyes widened, he had expected the dares to be mainly sexual. He had never imagined there would be a dare like this.

"I refuse."

"Then you're out."

Severus frowned, he had expected the game to go on much longer than this, cutting it short would mean no more dares of fun. He debated a moment longer, before relenting.

"If you must," he said, turning towards James.

The boy smiled in glee, before turning and performing small 'diffendo' spells along Severus locks, severing the long strands from his head. He grimaced, watching his hair fall in swirls to the floor. He was going to regret this in the morning... but if it was too much of a problem, he could always go to Madam Pomphrey. He felt a few more slices, before James sat back.

"Done."

Severus reached up to run his hands through his hair, now feeling only about two inches now.

"Wow," Sirius breath. "You look..."

"Damn," was all James had to say, straightening back into his spot.

"Your turn to go," James said, still not having taken his eyes of the boy and his new haircut.

Severus turned to Sirius. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give me a lap dance, stripping until you are only left in your boxers," Severus licked his lips. He also sent warming charms around the room, making sure Sirius would be comfortable when he was finished.

Sirius jumped up immediately, a proud grin on his face. He pulled off his socks, before casing one of the beaten up old chairs over, and Severus could see the long scratch marks from previous nights in here.

"Well you just sit down then," Sirius growled, pushing Severus back in the chair. He waved his wand, and unidentifiable music softly pulsed through the room.

Sirius smirked, sauntering over to where Severus was seated, discarding his robe in the process. Severus swallowed thickly, watching the attractive boy come closer, his jeans, once again, tightening.

Sirius leaned, placing his hands on the arm rests of the chair, rolling his body and using his stomach muscles to bring his knees up, legs now resting on the arm rests. He rolled his body again, in beat to the music, bringing his chests incredibly close to Severus face. Severus lips and mouth felt dry, and he quickly licked them, bringing much needed moisture. Sirius trailed his fingers lightly up Severus' bare chest, skipping his neck this time, and quickly tangling his fingers in Severus' now short hair, tugging gently, but Severus could still feel the tingles it caused going straight to his groin. He stared up at Sirius with half lidded eyes. Half of Sirius mouth curled up, before he removed his hands, Severus groaning at the loss, and brought them to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning the top three buttons. He leaned his face in close to Severus', their lips almost touching, before he backing up, off the chair, circling around to the back. Severus tried to turn and see what Sirius was doing, but the boy placed his hands on their side of chest, his mouth close to Severus' ear. "Ah, ah, ah.." he whispered, his warm breath causing Severus to shudder. His hands moved from Severus chest to once more tangle in his hair, until Severus was groaning at every tug. Sirius came back around the front, a smirk on his face, all his buttons now undone, allowing Severus to see his quidditch toned chest. Sirius walked away from Severus, holding his arms down, allowing the shirt to slip slowly from his shoulders, eventually dropping to the floor. Sirius turned around, making sure Severus was watching, and brought his hands up to slid across his chest, before they made their way down, down, down, to grab at the button of the already low riding pants. He slipped the button out before walking slow towards Severus again, once more placing his knees and shins against the arm rests, sitting back. He rolled his body forward again, and Severus watched, enthralled, as his muscles rippled beneath the skin. It took all of Severus' willpower to sit and not jump the boy. Sirius pulled the zipper slowly down, and Severus could see he wasn't the only one with a 'predicament.' Sirius leaned forward, "like what you see?" ask murmured into Severus' ear, and Severus became undone.

Sirius never got to finish the strip tease, lap dance as requested, but I don't think either men cared, as Severus had lunged forward, gripping Sirius pants greedily, before forcefully pulling him off the armrest and onto his lap. Both boys groaned in pleasure as they ground into each other. Severus grabbed fistfuls of Sirius' hair and tugged until he could crash his lips to the other boys.


End file.
